Better Days
by Spooky4ever
Summary: Elizabeth watches Sheppard in the infirmary on Christmas Eve. SheppardWeir


**Disclaimer-I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Parings-Total Sheppard/Weir**

**Setting-Somewhere in the future past season 2.**

**Warning-Sorry for any typos. I didn't beta this.**

**Better Days**

_I have had better days then this _thought Doctor Elizabeth Weir as she sat in the infirmary on a Christmas Eve night. Since they had first arrived Atlantis celebrating Christmas was a holiday everybody took seriously. Well, more seriously then they would back on Earth. Every Christmas the Athosians came over from the mainland and spent the day on Atlantis exchanging gifts, feasting, and enjoying the holiday's customs with the Atlantis personal. The Athosians enjoyed celebrating the holiday as much as the personal though some of them still didn't fully understand its purpose.

But Christmas wasn't that special just because of the Athosians visit, it was because of the unity everyone felt between each other in replacement of the family left behind. Elizabeth knew the feeling. Most of the personal (especially John's team) were close to her. Even though Sheppard was the reason she was stuck in the infirmary tonight instead of finishing last minute reports since she wouldn't work tomorrow.

Of course it would be Sheppard who got himself injured in the rescue mission. Major Lorne's team had run into some trouble with the locals on planet…hell she couldn't remember the name but whatever. Anyways the negotiations had gone terribly and Major Lorne's team was chased out of the village and shot at with weapons similar to there own, and just as painful too she guessed.

_Those people were more advanced then they appeared _Weir thought grimly. Lorne and one of the negotiators had been left behind in the confusion. Clara, the negotiator, had broken her leg and couldn't get back to the Stargate without Lorne's help. He had been so 'conveniently' knock unconscious and injured himself. This was why Sheppard, Ronan, and two other lieutenants had gone and retrieved them successfully up until the point when they were ambushed near the Stargate. According to Ronan Sheppard had been right behind them, giving them some cover, when he was hit.

After three hours of waiting while Beckett had Sheppard in surgery he told them it had been a touch and go but he would live. The only thing he couldn't guarantee them was if Sheppard would be awake to celebrate with them. The bullet had punctured his left lung and required the ventilator. Also to make things worse he had slipped into a coma half way through surgery. Elizabeth sighed and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair as she listened to the various beeps and the whoosh of the ventilator.

Despite the fact that John would live many were disappointed that they would celebrate the joyous day without him. Elizabeth was the most disappointed out of all of them. She was dying to know what he had gotten her. But right now it seemed pretty selfish of her to wish that he would wake so she could get a present.

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
_

She remembered when he had walked into her office four days ago and causally asked.

_Flashback_

Elizabeth sat at her desk reading over a mission report when a knock came from the door. "Come in!" She called tearing her attention from the paper. John Sheppard walked in with a cheerful grin on his face. "Col. Sheppard what do you need?" She asked. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Kavanaghs sabotaged lab." Sheppard smirked. Somebody had managed to fill the almost the entire entire lab with black rocks that resemble coal. It was also quiet messy.

"Don't worry I'm innocent. Actually I uh, wanted to ask you something." He said.

"I'm listening." She said keeping on her professional mask.

"There is uh, someone here really special and I wanted to get her a gift that would tell her how special she is to me." He took a sudden interest in the floor for a moment before making eye contact with her again.

"Well what does she like? You could get her something like jewelry. Or a book that she might have a particular interest in." Elizabeth didn't really know what to tell him. To be honest she was telling him things she would like for a gift. _It's probably for Teyla. But she would probably like anything he gave her if it was from Earth. _Elizabeth thought. John stood there for a minute thinking over what she told him.

"Thanks, I think I can go on from here." He said.

"Glad to help." She went back to her reports when he asked

"So what did you get me?"

"You have to wait until Christmas to find out." She replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause if I tell you now it wouldn't be a surprise." He pouted.

"Please?" He begged. She tried not to look at his puppy dog face.

"No John, I think you can wait five more days." He sighed and turned back towards the door.

"You're no fun. But to keep things fair I bet you can't guess what I got you." He smirked. Now it was her turn to be curious.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Is it something I'm going to like?"

"You're going to love it. Maybe it will be the best present you will get." His hazel eyes had a cheerful glint in them as he turned around and left, leaving Elizabeth dying with curiosity.

_End Flashback_

Now though it look like the Col. Sheppard would miss Christmas. She sighed again and studied his pale face, the blue tape holding the tube in place the only color there. She grasped his warm hand. At first she had been mad at him when he collapsed in front of the Stargate, his precious crimson blood pooling beneath him. She had been mad at Major Lorne's team for screwing up the mission and the needed rescue. She had been mad at Sheppard's team for not making sure he was safe too when he came through. She had been made at the medical team for not getting to the control room fast enough. She had been mad when discovering John would have to spend Christmas in the infirmary. But she had been furious with the locals for attacking her men in the first place.

She had hated it when time seemed to stop, no when her world stopped, when she saw him slowly dying there on the floor. She wished her world would start again. But it wouldn't until she saw those beautiful hazel orbs again. She wished she could forgive herself for ever letting him go.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

But, she realized, that it was his job, to protect people. By going out there to rescue Lorne and Carla, by making sure everyone made it through the gate in one piece that was his duty. Even if she said no to begin with Elizabeth knew that she would eventually say yes. Because not letting him would be more of a crime. She also realized that maybe she let him get too close, but no matter what she did Sheppard managed to get past her carefully set walls.

She would never admit it out loud but they had grown close over the past years. Maybe closer then either one intended. Elizabeth admitted, mentally and emotionally, that somewhere along the road she had fallen in love with the cocky pilot. Her thoughts wandered back to the mysterious Christmas gift. What did he get her?

_And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
_

To her it seemed he had already given her so much. Protection, his trust, his friendship, his loyalty, he made sure she eat and slept enough when swamped with work, and if things got to stressful he would pull her aside and do anything in his power for her to relax. He had saved her and Atlantis too many times to count. What could he have possible gotten her that could be better then any of those things?

_And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's ten million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them  
_

A nurse came up and checked his vitals. When she saw Elizabeth's hopeful green eyes she sadly shook her head and said "He has improved somewhat but other then that there is no change." And with that she wandered off to other patients. She wondered what time it was. She guessed it was almost midnight. Weir sighed. _So much for this being a short visit. _2 hours ago she had aimlessly wandered in here to check on his condition to find Rodney McKay asleep in the same chair she was now sitting in.

_Flashback_

"Rodney, Rodney!" Elizabeth shook him harder in an attempt to wake him.

"Huh? What I didn't do it!" McKay jumped out of his seat. He stared blankly at her with clouded eyes for a moment before responding "Oh, hi Elizabeth. What time is it?" He rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"I believe its time for you to get some rest Rodney." Elizabeth said.

"No, no I'm fine. I can't leave him here. What if something happens?" McKay tried keep the obvious concern off his face. Elizabeth inwardly smirked. In spite of their differences and constant bickering John was Rodney's best friend in Atlantis. On numerous occasions they were saving each others asses. Elizabeth didn't find it unusual that Rodney would protest in leaving.

"Look Rodney, I'll stay here for a while and if anything comes up I'll call you ok?" She reasoned with him.

"You'll call me if he wakes up?" McKay asked warily.

"Right after Beckett." Elizabeth assured him. After a moments thought Rodney nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, night then." He headed towards the door when he slowly turned around again and said "Are you sure? Maybe I should…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Rodney, go!" She ordered him.

"Alright alright!" he said hurriedly and left.

_End Flashback_

So if she ordered McKay to go sleep why was she still here at ungodly hours of the night?

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Elizabeth removed her hand from his limp one and pushed his messy dark hair away from his forehead? She studied every inch of his charming face and sighed. What would Atlantis do without him? What would **she **do without him? "I wish you would wake up John." She mumbled as she laid her tired head on his chest. She wished he never got shot. She wished that the war against the Wraith didn't seem so hopeless despite their small victories. She wished they could find a way to permanently eradicate the Wraith from the Pegasus Galaxy so this fight would stop and everyone could live in peace. __

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

For a while she laid there, her head on his broad chest, listening to the fall and rise as he took in each breath. She took a deep breath and breathed in his husky scent. It took her a minute to register that someone was stroking her hair. Elizabeth sat up in surprise. "Oh my God John, you're awake!" She cried in happy surprise. She mentally slapped herself though. _Of course he is awake idiot! Way to state the obvious. _

He slowly blinked at her with sleep filled eyes, his bed head hair falling stubbornly across his forehead after she had pushed it back. In her surprised happiness she never noticed the nurse that had dashed over at her slight out burst. "I can't believe he is awake yet. We expected him to be under longer. I'll go get Dr. Beckett." The nurse informed her.

Elizabeth only nodded in response. "I'm glad you woke up." She told Sheppard. He blinked again and moved his hand towards the tube. She caught his hand. "Not yet John, I know you want that out but let's see what Beckett says. A slight scowl flittered crossed his tired face when Beckett pulled back the privacy curtains.

"Elizabeth lass, I didn't know yer were here! Ye should be sleepin." He scolded.

"So should you. I though Dr. Nick had the night shift." She countered.

"Yer right. But he had something else to do." Sheppard rapt against the bed rail to get their attention. "Oh sorry lad." Beckett apologized and he checked him over. "Well everything looks good." Beckett wrote something down on Sheppard's chart. "Would you like to get that tube out of yer throat?" Sheppard's face showed pure gratitude at the idea. "Let's give a try. But remember if I think yer haven too much trouble breathin I'm gonna put you back on it understand." At first Sheppard rolled his eyes but complied anyway. He hated the damn tube almost as much as he hated those damn Iratis Bugs. "Alright I'm sure you know what to do?" Sheppard nodded. "Alright here we go."

Elizabeth watched as Beckett gently but quickly pulled the tube out and replace it with a nasal canal. Sheppard continued to breathe with ease. Beckett continued to check Sheppard over while asking questions. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Water." Sheppard rasped.

"Oh right." Beckett scooped up few ice chips from a nearby cup in his mouth.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Not a problem son. So how do you feel?" Beckett asked again.

"Headache, tired, it hurts to breathe a little." Sheppard croaked.

"I can get you some pain medicine for the headache." Beckett suggested.

"Sounds good." Beckett moved away from the bed when Sheppard grasped his wrist. "Hey doc can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Sure son, what do you need?" Beckett's face scrunched up in confusion. Beckett leaned in closer to him as Sheppard whispered something in his ear. Elizabeth stared at them suspiciously when Beckett nodded his head and left, winking at her as he bustled past.

"Where is he going?" She asked as she settled back into her chair.

"He's getting some for me." Sheppard replied.

"Want some more ice chips?" Elizabeth offered. Sheppard nodded and welcomed them as she dropped the chips into his mouth. He looked around gloomily. "Guess I'm stuck here for Christmas huh?" He said miserably. She shook her head in a sad confirmation.

"Looks like it. I'm sorry John. Believe me; I would rather spend Christmas with you anywhere but here." She smiled when his face lighted up satisfied. Beckett came back and handed John a small box wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon around it. "Thanks Carson." Beckett nodded and hurried off to his office, another smile creeping on his face.

"John…what is this?" she asked as he handed her the box.

"It's your Christmas present." He said simply. She carefully unwrapped it while Sheppard watched nervously. When she lifted the lid her face lit up in joy. There, in the box, was a sapphire blue pendant necklace. "John, it's beautiful." She lifted it out of the box. "Where did you get this?"

"From the mainland, made one hell of a deal to get it." He smiled.

"I don't know what to say."

"Here, let me help you put it on." He said while watching her struggle with the clasp. He stiffly sat up and carefully leaned over towards her while she turned around. "Do you remember when I came by your office the other day saying I was looking for the perfect gift for a special person?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said slowly her heart beating faster when she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.

"Well that was you, and…" He paused for a minute. "What I am really trying to say Liz is that, I love you." Elizabeth swore her heart stopped for a minute. She turned her face back to him carefully reading his anxious expression.

"I love you too John Sheppard." She said with happy tears streaming down face.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again  
_

Slowly, gently, their lips pressed together in a kiss that made both of their hearts soar. Sheppard leaned back onto his bed, tired from the effort. "Rest, we can talk more in the morning." She said while stroking back his hair.

"Love you Liz, and Merry Christmas." He mumbled as sleep took him.

"Love you too." She smiled. It felt like her world began again. Today was one of those better days after all.

_'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

**A.N-So what did you guys think. This is my first SGA fic so I am open to all flames and comments and I really want if you peeps liked it. It was a totally random idea that popped into my head but I just had to write it down. Have an early Merry Christmas! Oh yeah and please review **

**Spooky4ever**


End file.
